The present invention generally relates to improved handles for cookware. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle for cookware that is configured to enable smaller cookware pieces to be placed or nested within larger cookware pieces in a level stack of cookware.
Consumers have been frustrated for many years by the inability to neatly and efficiently store multiple pieces of cookware (e.g., a variety of sizes of pans, pots, etc.) in cabinets. Although, conventional cookware pieces may nest within one another, there has always been a problem with conventional cookware with attached handles nesting in a level, stacked arrangement due to the handles. Inevitably, the end result of any effort to nest cookware pieces (e.g., pans with handles) within other cookware pieces for storage is an unstable, un-level arrangement that does not make the best use of available storage space due to the acute angle of the nested cookware. This acute angle is caused by the handle of an inner, smaller cookware piece resting on a sidewall of an outer, larger cookware piece.
Generally, cookware designed to address this problem includes either collapsible or removable handles. However, these types of handles create separate problems of their own such as adding complexity to the cookware's design and manufacture and demands on the consumer. In addition, the removable handles also require the consumers to remove and store the handles separately, which adds the potential risk of the consumer misplacing the handles. Thus, there is still a need for an improved handle for cookware.
The embodiments set forth in the drawings are illustrative in nature and not intended to be limiting of the invention which is defined by the claims. Moreover, individual features illustrated in the drawings will be more fully apparent and understood with reference to the following detailed description.